the_away_sudokusfandomcom-20200213-history
Book 12: 3-away Goes Crazy!
Book 12. Enjoy! Chapter 1: 1,2 Difference was chatting to 5-away about Blake's team. 2-away loved it when they killed Xela. 3-away was being 3-away. 2,5 Difference wanted to kill Ekalb. 5-away ventured outside. He saw Blake chatting to Alex. Ekalb looked dead, a dead Ekalb is. He then jumped up to tell Blake about 5-away. 2,5 Difference and 2-away rushed outside. 1,2 Difference tried to encourage 3-away. He wouldn't move. "Strange," thought 1,2 Difference when this happened. He told the others about 3-away. 5-away was busy fighting Alex. 2-away looked shocked when he saw 3-away. 2,5 Difference managed to do what he wanted to. Kill Ekalb! He used a 5 second time bomb to do this. Chapter 2: Whilst Blake was shouting angrily at 2,5 Difference, 5-away went to the others. "Poor 3-away," said 2-away. Suddenly, in no time, 3-away jumped into the window. "Ooh!" said 3-away. He smashed the window. "Question?" said 1,2 Difference. He went outside with 2-away and 5-away and spotted 3-away dancing on the grass. "Wubwudirr!" shouted 3-away. Blake and Alex went round and saw 3-away. They laughed. 5-away chucked a rock at Blake, but it missed him. "HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa!" replied Blake. 2,5 Difference touched Alex. He fell over. "My OP touch, said 2,5 Difference. 3-away walked into 1,2 Difference. "What are you doing, 3-away??" said 1,2 Difference. 2-away saw a yellow cloud............................................... Chapter 3: Blake hacked himself onto the yellow cloud. Alex did the same. 3-away jumped onto a normal, white cloud. "I'm so confused," said 5-away. 3-away started to jump from Cloud to Cloud. He had gone utter crazy! Just then, 2-away and 1,2 Difference realised something. That Blake had started to chase 3-away! Alex was stationary on the yellow cloud. 3-away hopped like crazy, really far ahead of Blake. 1,2 Difference got so angry. He chucked 4 stacks of TNT at Alex. The yellow cloud stored the TNT inside it. But then, BOOM. Alex smashed onto the ground and the yellow cloud broke. 5-away knew Alex was dead. 2-away saw Blake catch up! Chapter 4: 3-away eventually did something even more crazy. He waited for Blake. He then kissed Blake 26 times. He suddenly threw Blake onto a cloud far away from him. 3-away made the clouds travel down to the grass. Blake was alive with 3-away. 2,5 Difference and 1,2 Difference looked in amazement. 2-away stayed away. Blake then said "I want some rest!" so he ran back into his house. 3-away was still crazy. He walked across the fence. He whizzed into some water. When he got out, he looked normal. "I'm 3-away," said 3-away. "Yay!" said 2,5 Difference. "your a K!" Chapter 5: 3-away told them about his story. He told them about Blake shoving him into this water. (2,5 Difference chucked the water away when he heard this) 3-away then told him that his mind went crazy and he did random things. He knew Blake needed to be killed. After hearing this, 2-away asked about the yellow cloud. "That cloud only looked yellow to you," mentioned 3-away. "Blake told me he did it." 5-away knew we could kill Blake once and for all. THE END